


Edging is the Way to Go

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, edging and orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kuroo gets Daishou a very special gift.In response, Daishou gives Kuroo a very special punishment.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinkmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Edging is the Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Chels suggested this one! It was my first time writing Daishou and Kuroshou, hope you guys like it!!! And thanks, Kou, for reading it over!
> 
> Dec 27/Day three: orgasm delay/denial // the Grinch who Stole Christmas- Kuroshou

“Suguru!” Kuroo calls from the entrance. “I got something for you!”

Suguru quirks an eyebrow, despite the fact that Kuroo isn’t even in the room to see. “What is it?” he calls out.

“You’ll have to come and see!”

Suguru rolls his eyes and closes his book, standing up from his too comfortable spot on the couch. The things he does for love.

Kuroo has donned his house slippers and placed his coat on the rack by the time Suguru arrives in the foyer. He’s jittery, holding a wrapped box for him.

“You know it’s not Christmas Day yet,” Suguru says as Kuroo hands him the box.

“It’s something for the holiday party tomorrow,” Kuroo says, eyes sparkling. “Now are you going to bitch or open it?”

“If anything, you’re the one who bitches all the time,” Suguru huffs.

“False, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” Kuroo says, wrapping an arm around Suguru’s waist. “Don’t open it here, let’s go to the living room.”

“Where I was before and you insisted for me to come here,” Suguru points out, leaning into Kuroo’s side as they walk down the hallway.

“Details don’t matter.”

“Sure they don’t.” Suguru sits back in his previous spot, Kuroo beside him.

Suguru takes off the big shiny silver bow, placing it on Kuroo’s mess of a mane, before he continues unwrapping the present.

Underneath the wrapping paper is a white box, one that usually holds clothes. If it’s for the holiday party, it’s probably a shirt or sweater, Suguru muses as he tears off the tape to open the box.

“You used far too much tissue paper,” Suguru says, not bothering to lift the garment and unfolds the paper, but rather tear it to reveal the gift.

“They wrapped it at the store, I only picked the wrapping and bow,” Kuroo proudly says. “But I approve of the tissue paper amount.”

Suguru stares down. “Are you serious?”

Kuroo cackles, that fucking awful guffaw that Kenma confirms he’s had since he was a little kid. “It’s perfect! Because…” he has to pause, laughing too hard to continue right away. “Because you’re both green!”

Suguru lifts up the truly ugly Christmas sweater, covered with bells and bows, and most importantly, the Grinch’s face. Not to mention the fuzz for his “fur” and the pom-poms on his Santa hat.

“Because of your green hair,” Kuroo snickers. “Look at all the bells and whistles, huh? I knew you’d love all of the accessories!”

“The only thing that’d make it worse is if it actually had whistles,” Suguru grumbles. He’s going to wear it, he knows he’ll get flack if he only swears a green or red solid sweater he has, but he’ll also get Kuroo back somehow, for this atrocity.

“I think you’re going to look lovely,” Kuroo grins. “I got myself a new sweater too!” He takes off his sweater to reveal another sweater.

“Did you really wear it out of the store like that?”

“I had to for the dramatic reveal!”

~~

The party goes well, though Suguru is convinced that he’ll be hearing the bells throughout the rest of the night, even in his dreams.

He won’t admit it, but he did like Kuroo picking out a sweater for him. It was soft with fleece-lined sleeves. But Kuroo’s ego is too big as it is.

Suguru tosses off his sweater, only to pick it off the floor and fold it.

“You liked it,” Kuroo insists.

“Shut up,” Suguru says. “Only because it was fitting for the holiday.”

“And your hair is perfect to match,” Kuroo grins.

“Shut up,” Suguru repeats. “Anyone and everyone could hear me breathe because of the sweater’s bells.”

“Everyone knows you should always have music following you wherever you go!”

“Bells aren’t music, Tetsurou.”

“They’re an instrument.”

“We’re not having this conversation.”

“You know I’m right.”

Suguru rolls his eyes, letting Kuroo win. This time.

“Want to put on a movie?” Kuroo asks, pulling off his sweater and unbuckling his pants. “I can go fetch your pajamas too.”

“How about later?” Suguru purrs, tugging on Kuroo’s belt loop and tugging him close. “I have a few ideas.”

Kuroo blinks, clueless as to what Suguru has in mind. “Oh. Well, take the lead.”

“I intend to,” Suguru smirks, lacing his hand with Kuroo’s. “Follow me, Tetsurou. I think you’ve been rather naughty.”

“Don’t tell me we’re doing Santa roleplay,” Kuroo groans, following Suguru up the stairs to their bedroom.

Suguru snorts. “Have more faith in me, I don’t need to see holiday clothes for a while now.”

Kuroo chuckles, quickly stopping when Suguru pushes him on the bed.

He gasps a little, causing Suguru to chuckle.

“This is going to be a rough night, huh?” Kuroo asks, eyes trained on Suguru and his every move.

“Tetsurou, you’re smart but also dumb,” Suguru snickers, though he knows that Kuroo is aware he says this fondly. “Got a PhD and just now figured that out?”

Kuroo flashes him the bird, only causing Suguru to roll his eyes.

“You’ve been real naughty,” Suguru says, sauntering over to their toy drawer. He eyes their many toys, searching for one of the smallest ones. Once spotted, he picks it up and heads back to the bed.

“A cock ring?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow, propping himself up on his elbows.

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum easily, do you?” Suguru quips. “Now lay back on the bed and open your legs, you’re going to have a long night.”

He settles around Kuroo’s parted upper thighs, sliding the cock ring on his hardening erection.

Suguru grabs a condom and rolls it on himself. They just got their checkups last week, but it’ll less to clean up and he knows he’s going to make a big mess out of Kuroo tonight.

“What do you want first?” Suguru hums, pretending to consider all the possibilities, as if he doesn’t already have a plan. He’s thought this evening through quite well.

“Want me to fuck your pretty thighs?” Suguru asks. “Fuck you on your hands and knees till you fall on the mattress? Maybe eat you out first?”

“Fuck me like this,” Kuroo groans, knees pulled up and parted to show his hole, eager to be filled.

“Too horny to even change positions?” Suguru says, hands going up and down Kuroo’s thighs. He bends his neck and nips at the soft skins, previously covered in hickeys. They’re fading, Suguru notes. Time to fix that, like a painting with peeling chips.

Suguru bites and sucks all over him until they’re a beautiful shade of red, matching Kuroo’s flushing face.

“Fuck me already,” Kuroo begs.

“You’re not cumming right away, I’m not sure why you think me fucking you sooner will change that,” Suguru smirks. But he takes pity on Kuroo; that’s what he tells himself, when really, he’s a little desperate himself… Okay, a bit more than only a  _ little _ desperate.

He lubes up his fingers and checks before sliding a finger inside Kuroo. He goes slow as he stretches Kuroo, enjoying the sight of Kuroo writhing below him.

Kuroo clenches the sheets and rocks his hips, trying to fuck himself as best he can on a single digit.

“You’re really impatient,” Suguru laughs, as if he’s not rock-hard himself. He resists the urge to slip a hand down and touch himself.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo hisses. He reaches up to try and stroke Suguru, resulting in his hand swatted away.

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” Suguru reminds. “Are you going to be good enough for me to fuck you?”

“You’re really punishing both of us,” Kuroo points out.

Suguru slides in another finger, pulling out another gasp from his lover. “I may be mean tonight, but I’m not going to screw you until I know you’re ready.”

“So romantic,” Kuroo says. “I’m swooning.”

Suguru scissors his fingers, using his free hand to rub circles on Kuroo’s leg. “What’s your safeword for tonight?”

“Ramen,” Kuroo picks.

Suguru snorts. “Are you for real?”

“Better than you picking Carly Rae Jepsen for your safeword last week,” Kuroo pipes up.

“Okay, that was the first one that came to mind!” Suguru hisses. He’d hope Kuroo had forgotten, but he never forgets these things. Traitor.

“Dork.”

“You’re the dork.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

After a third finger and another few moments of stretching, Suguru finally pulls out. “Ready, Tetsurou?”

“Are you really going to keep this cock ring on me the whole time?” Kuroo complains.

“You up for a few more rounds?” Suguru says. “I have plans for a long night.”

“I’ll go on all night, baby, you know me.”

“Then yes, the cock ring is staying on. Now are you ready or not?”

“Yeah, yes. I’m ready, fucking finally.”

Suguru slides inside and immediately curses once he’s fully sheathed. Kuroo feels warm and amazing, and he hates how he gets sappy during sex.

Kuroo nods a little when he’s ready and Suguru grips his hips, pressing kisses all over his neck.

“Are you really going to thrust at a snail’s pace?” Kuroo complains, breath hitching.

Suguru pins Kuroo’s hands above his head, grinding his hips even slower. “I’ll go as fast or as slow as I want, Tetsurou,” he purrs, nipping under his ear.

“Bitch.”

Suguru doesn’t answer, dipping his head to kiss Kuroo. He slips his tongue instead his mouth, grinning at how eagerly he opens his mouth for him.

He knows Kuroo like he knows the back of his own hand. Meaning he knows when Kuroo gets close to his climax. After many years together, he’s noticed Kuroo cums stronger whenever sex starts off slow and quickly goes ten to a hundred in terms of intensity via speed. So Suguru, like the good boyfriend he is, increases his speed, as he savors the sound of their skin slapping together.

“Fuck, Suguru, I’m getting cl-close.”

“I know, babe. You’re being good for me, aren’t you?”

Kuroo wraps his legs around Suguru’s waist, feet digging into his lower back.

“I’m— I’m close, Suguru.”

Another thrust and he knows he would have Kuroo tumbling over the edge. That’s the best moment to pull out, ignoring his own throbbing member. He was close himself but if he’s making Kuroo wait so long, he’ll be fine himself. After all, don’t dish it if you can’t take it.

“Fuck you,” Kuroo pants as Suguru takes off his condom and tosses it in the trash. “I was right there,” he complains.

“I told you tonight would be long,” Suguru reminds. “And I’m going to make a big mess out of you, babe.” He smirks. “Ready?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kuroo grumbles, though Suguru knows how hot he finds orgasm denial.

“I love you too.” Suguru twists the cock ring. Kuroo yelps.

“And I’m ready to make you scream again,” Suguru continues. “You better save your voice. You know how I love hearing you. Though I’m not about to hear it in a moment.” He taps Kuroo’s cheek and he opens his mouth immediately. And so it continues.

Suguru is proud of himself for holding back as he keeps edging Kuroo, going through all their favorite positions and dragging Kuroo away right on the edge of bliss. Finally, when they return to the classic missionary, Suguru rips off the cock ring and pumps Kuroo. Only two strokes and Kuroo’s seed spills over his hand and his own fills up his lover.

Maybe it’s his inner sap, but it feels better when they cum together. Like hell he’d ever tell Kuroo that, though.

Suguru grabs two clothes and cleans them both up. Kuroo curls around him.

“If Grinch sweaters result in sex every time, then I’ll have to buy them more often,” Kuroo jokes as Suguru runs his fingers through his hair.

Suguru rolls his eyes. “I’ll toss them out if you get more, but the sex can stay.”

“That sounds like a bad pick-up line.”

“You always have to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Suguru kisses the top of Kuroo’s head. “I love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you too, Suguru.”


End file.
